Carson Schwartzhoff
History Carson was put in an orphanage when he was born because his dad died of a disease when his mother was 5 months pregnant and his mother died when he was born. The reason his mother died was because Carson was born with a disease, the same disease his father died from. His mother died from shock. He was constantly in the hospital with weak spells. His body was weak. His insides had no problems and he had larger than average muscles. So a doctor decided to test how long he could stand. He could stand for 3 hours when he was 8. The next year the town he lived in was attacked and he saw 4 children protect the village. Carson saw a woman about to be killed by a Shadow Troll and he felt rage boil up inside of him. The shadow troll suddenly was lit on fire. Carson had a weak spell but the lady he saved caught him and after the attack adopted him. He was visited by the saviors of the village because they heard of what he did. They all became friends and Jack found a scroll in Platten Manor that had a ancient record of a boy with powers of fire that had the same deal but when he turned 17 he was cured. But until then Carson has been training and has gotten to look better and has moved into the Council Palace as a guard/head medic. Powers and abilities *Carson's main ability is he can control light and heal people with his light. *He can he up someone's body until their insides start on fire. *He is also very smart about the human and Shadow Troll body and can kill a person with 4 hits. *He has the ability to create/cure poisons in a matter of seconds. Weapons His sword is red and has a slight upwards curve that makes it more lethal. He calls it Sun Shine. Weakness He is not strong enough to stand with out using his powers to heal him for over four hours. Personality He has a strong sense of right and wrong. He is afraid people will make fun of him for his coughing and stutter. He only talks when needed and gets strait to the point. He doesn't fear much of anything, only rejection, and is a strong leader when needed. Carson has nothing against the enemy but knows what they are doing is wrong. He is very smart and sometimes helps Jack with the pups. Relationships He has a small crush on Whitney but is to shy to admit it. He likes her because she is like him and needs her forest like he needs his sun. He also respects her strength. He and Jack are best friends - Carson thinks that Jack is the only one that fully understands the fact he is stronger than most. Carson respects his want to teach the pups so that everything he learned gets passed on and then the pups can tell what they learned from him and what else they learned in their lives. Carson and Caleb are good friends - Carson enjoys his talks about archery and warfare. Carson respects his archery skills and the fact that he would give his life for his cause. Appearance He is very pale from staying indoors and even has white hair. His eyes are a shockingly blue and strangely deep. He is also very skinny but has a six pack and large biceps. He usually wears white, grey, and red. He wraps his arms in bandages and has the bandages on his right hand wrapped around his sword hilt also. Carson resting after a battle.jpg|Carson after a battle. Trivia *Carson has a unnamed disease that makes him weak and stops him from doing much. *Carson is the head medic of the Wolf Pack. *Carson is friends with three of the council members.